Bridgeport Fusiliers
The 31st Battalion of Foot, otherwise known by their moniker of the 'Bridgeport Fusiliers '(previously Bridgeport Blackpowders), is an infantry regiment in the Stormwind Army. The Fusiliers serve in the First Regiment of Westridge, which in turn is part of the Elwynn Brigade. Originally raised as a town militia to protect the port-city of Bridgeport, the Fusiliers have since evolved from a small group of marksmen within the ranks of Duke Montclair's forces to a much more formalized and well-trained contingent. The battalion adopted the name "Blackpowders" when they were first introduced into the divisions of the First Regiment. Back then, many were generally fearful of gunpowder and its volatile properties. Recently, thanks to military reforms and new literature on the subject, the Blackpowders have taken on the name "Fusiliers" as a means of distinguishing themselves as a much more professional force. Origins The Fusiliers began their service as the town militia of the port-city of Bridgeport. Located on the coasts of the Duchy of Westridge, Bridgeport is a prosperous trading center for merchants sailing south along the trade lanes. Although a small contingent of guardsmen stood as the sole defense of the city, the introduction of firearms by dwarven traders began to change the role the Bridgeport militia played. The city and ducal governments both accepted to purchase a crate of dwarven rifles, distributing them among the militia. Extensive training followed, but most believed the introduction of firearms into an infantry unit would be pointless. Firearms as a whole were thought to be volatile, unreliable, and incapable of serving as the primary weapon of choice for any line infantry unit. However, the Bridgeport militia would prove this assumption incorrect. Over the course of the year since the initial trade, dwarven smiths began to set up shop in the city itself. From there, these smithies gained government contracts to manufacture firearms within the city of Bridgeport for use throughout the realm. Eventually, this led to the foundation of the Bridgeport Arms Foundry -- the official, state-sponsored arms manufacturer for the city and the Duchy. Moreover, the Arms Foundry helps provide a large portion of gunnery and explosives for the King's Army, along with many other private and state-run industries in Stormwind itself. Back in Bridgeport, this massive influx of firearms helped solidify the role of the Bridgeport militia as capable, rifle-equipped skirmishers. Duke Maxen Montclair decided to elevate the militia into the formal ranks of the Royal Army, providing them with their designation and moniker. For years, the Bridgeport Blackpowders would serve alongside the footmen and knights of the First Regiment of Westridge on multiple fronts. Reforms By 625 in the King's Calendar, the Bridgeport Blackpowders had suffered greatly during the many conflicts that the First Regiment of Westridge had been engulfed in. With mounting casualties and not enough replacements, a move from specialized skirmishers to professional line infantry was needed. The Blackpowders were seen as a small contingent of marksmen, not as soldiers capable of joining the main line. They relied heavily on skirmish tactics or keeping to the rear of the main force, rather than engaging from medium range providing close ranged support. This, combined with a lack of efficient and capable leadership among the battalion, led to the Blackpowders stagnating. By early autumn of that year, however, new tactics, strategies, and reforms were brought forth. Edrington W. Grunwald, a soldier in Montclair's regiment, was given the privilege of spearheading and directing the Blackpowders. Immediately, he set about enacting new reforms that would strengthen the position and standing of the Blackpowders among the other army divisions. Over the course of many months, Grunwald drafted a new manual and treatise on gunnery, titling it ''The Musket Methodology: A Treatise on Tactics, Drill, and the Handling of Firearms ''and distributing it throughout the realm. Furthermore, he pushed for the formalization of the Blackpowders into a line infantry division capable of fighting alongside the rest of the army. Adopting the tactics of "pike and shot", Grunwald combined missile and melee infantry into one cohesive unit. As a result, the Bridgeport Blackpowders moved towards forging a professional image for themselves. Thus, they were given the honorific title of "Fusiliers" -- an older, if not a more official moniker given to rifle-armed line infantry in the King's armies. Category:The First Regiment Category:Duchy of Westridge Category:Organizations Category:Engineering Organizations